Vias can be formed in wafers by using complex and costly etching processes. These etching processes are timed etches which typically result in inconsistent via depths, e.g., shallow or over etched trenches, particularly across different tools and layouts. In the case of shallow trench formation, the wafers may need to be scrapped at the end of line processes, due to poorly revealed vias. In the case of over etched trenches, grind wheels and the via material can be damaged during the grinding process to reveal the vias.